


Love and Loyalty

by lena71590



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, F/M, Sasha Banks - Freeform, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, alexa bliss - Freeform, baron corbin - Freeform, bayley - Freeform, drew mcintyre - Freeform, finn bálor - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena71590/pseuds/lena71590
Summary: Reader is a WWE Superstar, which is usually rather simple. But being a WWE Superstar, Finn Bálor’s sister and Drew McIntyre’s wife with the two of them hating each other, however, is not really simple.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Reader, Finn Balor/Sister!Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. All I know is we said "Hello"

**Author's Note:**

> This Series won't have normal chapters. I will focus on moments of heir lives that are important or not. That Series were inspired by writinglionqueen's "My King" Series which I adored.
> 
> I’d say the series, or at least its beginning, takes place in 2018-2019 but honestly it could also take place in 2020 (without what’s currently happening). Also, It’s my first time writing Finn and Drew’s accents so I’m sorry if it’s not accurate. Reader is in her early 20′s. I’m sorry if this is repertitive and/or boring. Enjoy! ^^
> 
> Sorry for my english :( Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew and reader first meet. (FIRST CHAPTER OF THE "BEFORE" SERIES")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Hope you are all good. I've decided to separate this story in three series : the "Before" Series, the main Series, and let's say the "requests". This is the first chapter of the "Before" Series.

You couldn’t believe it. After years working your butt off in the independents making a name for yourself and three years on NXT, your dream finally came true. You got drafted to the main roster the week before, and you were currently walking in the backstage area of the Arena that was hosting Monday Night Raw that night. Of course being on the main roster made you feel happy, but the main reason of your current happiness was that you finally were on the same roster as your brother, the Extraordinary Man who can do Extraordinary things, Finn Bálor. You two were extremely close since you were children despite not being close in age, and being apart of two different rosters with two very busy schedules didn’t allowed the two of you to spend time together like you used to. But now, you and Finn being on the same roster would change that. Saying hello to every backstage crew member you met, you walked to your brother’s locker-room. He did not know you were here tonight, as Raw’s General Manager Kurt Angle and you agreed to make everyone in the roster believe you were for some reason debuting next week. The thought of surprising Finn made you smile from cheek to cheek.

You finally arrived in front of the door, and trying to contain your excitement, you knocked. A voice inside told you to enter, and you came in. 

“What- y/n!”

You laughed, and he got up from his chair and hugged you tight. Suddenly, you felt complete again.

“What ar’ ya doing here? I thought you were debuting next week, last the other calls-up!”

Hearing his familiar accent almost made you cry.

“Well, I’m not,” you said with a smile. “Kurt and I made up a plan to surprise you tonight.”

“Well, I’m indeed surprised,” Finn said with a little laugh. “But I’m so happy to have ya her’, y/n. It’s gonna be great.”

“Same. I’m so happy we’ll finally be able to see each other more. I missed you, Finn.” you confessed. 

“Aw, I missed you too, little sis.”

The two of you hugged each other again, and you could only thought about how phone calls and facetiming were different from actually seeing the person. He decided to introduce you to the rest of the roster, so you two left his locker-room to walk through the corridors. 

“The show begins in three hours. Let’s see who is already her’” Finn said. 

You nodded, aware that your brother did of course know basically everyone on the roster. You first ran into Natalya, who you already met a long time ago and who was doing her hair. 

“y/n!” she said before hugging you. “What’s up, hun? I’m so happy you’re here with us!”

“Thank you, Nattie. I’m excited to be here.”

“If you need anything, please let me know.” the Hart said with a serious, motherly voice.

“Thank you very much. I appreciate that.” 

You and Finn told her you would see her later, and got back walking around. You then met Bayley, one of Finn’s closest friends. She hugged you as soon as Finn was done introducing you. Just like Nattie and you, the two of you met years ago and were friends. You always thought that it was sad that Bayley was not single, because in your opinion, Finn and her would make an adorable couple. Plus, the WWE Universe seemed to agree with you.

“I can’t wait to be in the ring with you, sister!” she exclaimed. “As tag-team partners, of course.”

“I feel the same, Bayley. But just so you know, if we ever happen to have a match together, I will not hesitate to kick your ass.”

You both laughed, and Finn and you left her. You and your brother soon ran into Curt, also a close friend of Finn’s. The poor thing was on the losing streak, and you wished you could help him change that. In a mixed tag-team match, maybe. You only knew him a little, and while speaking with him, you quickly knew the both of you would become friends. You then ran into Zack, Curt’s tag-team partner”, who you never met and who were nothing but a sweetheart. You continued like that for about an hour. You met officials, supervisors, and Superstars you never met – or briefly – before, like Apollo Crews, Titus O’Neil or Dana Brooke, who all were super sweet to you, offering their help if needed. You two were walking in another corridor when you saw a gigantic man you immediately recognized. Bobby Lashley. Unlike Bayley, Curt or Apollo, Lashley wasn’t one of your brother’s friends at all. He was so tall and large that you didn’t even the much smaller man behind him. You immedialety recognized him as well. Lio Rush. A young former Cruserweight who became Lashley’s Manager on Raw. Lashley barely looked at you while walking in the other direction, and you didn’t care, but Rush looked at you with a confused look at made you think he believed himself to better than everybody else, and then looked at Finn with the same gaze. You looked at thim, confused, and once they were away, you turned to Finn, half-confused, half-upset. 

“What on Earth is his problem?”

“Forget about him,” he said, “he’s annonyin’. Ignore him, just like I – and most of us – do.” 

You barely had time to nod that a voice behind you called for your brother.

“Finn!” 

You and your brother turned around and saw a beautiful girl with purple hair and brown eyes walking towards you. 

“Sasha!”

“y/n! I wasn’t sure it was you. It’s been too long, sweetheart!”

“Way too long, girl.” 

You and Sasha went way back, and you were really happy to see her. She pulled you in an welcomed embrace before hugging your brother, and you couldn’t help but think about how Finn and her would make a great couple. Plus, Sasha was, unlike Bayley, single and you thought it might be destiny. You had a little smile when you saw the way she looked at him. Well, now I’m on a mission. You were sure that something could very much happen between them if they were willing to give it a shot. Convincing Sasha would be easy, but Finn, on the other hand...That was something else.

The three of you talked for a moment until Sasha realized that she had to go do her hair and that she was late. She told you that she would be seeing you after the show to celebrate your arrival, and literally ran away.

“She is the sweetest.” you spoke with a smile. 

“True.”

“By the way, thank you for taking the time to do that. You didn’t have to.”

“Of course, sis.”

You smiled at each other and arrived in a sort of common room where the only person present, a petite girl with blonde hair and pink-tips catched your attention. Alexa and you were best friends since your NXT days, and just like you did with Finn, you planned on suprising her tonight. She gasped when she saw you and quickly came to hug you. 

“y/n!”

“Hi, Lexi.”

“I didn’t know you were here!”

“You’re not supposed to.” you laughed.

You explained to her how you planned on making your debut a surprise for everybody, especially Finn and her, and she nodded.

“Well, great job, y/n. I had no idea. By the way, how are-”

Something she saw behind you stopped her from finishing her sentence. You and Finn both turned your heads and you found yourself unable to talk. A tall, dark-haired man with piercing blue eyes that reminded you of the ocean was here. If Lashley and Rush weren’t exactly friends, it wasn’t the case with Drew McIntyre either. Drew was taller than Lashley and Finn, and was so muscular that you suddenly felt small like never before. He looked at Finn with what seemed to be an annoyed look before his eyes fell on you. To your surprise, he didn’t look at you with a confused look like Rush did or something like that. No, his eyes were...surprised and curious. At least you hoped they were. You really didn’t care about what Lashley and his Manager thought of you, but you greatly admired Drew, who was European just like you and Finn, and thought of him as an amazing athlete. His eyes stayed on you, just like your eyes couldn’t look away, and only Finn’s voice broke the silence. He is so handsome, you thought without even realizing it.

“What ar’ ye lookin’ at like that, McIntyre?” Finn coldly asked. 

Drew’s eyes went from you to Finn for a second before falling on you again. 

“I didn’t know you were apart of the talents from NXT that were debuting tonight.”

You couldn’t help but notice that, unlike Finn and just like you, the Scotsman barely had an accent. His voice made your heart best faster, and you blushed. 

“Well, I am. Are you disappointed?” you heard himself ask with a shy voice.

“No. Not at all. But, where are my manners, I didn’t introduce myself. Hello, I’m Drew.” 

“y/n. y/n Devitt. H-Hello.” 

“Oh. Ye are...”

“My sister, yes.” Finn completed with the same cold voice. “And that’s why I’d like ye to never talk or look at her again.”

“Finn!” you protested. “Stop this, I’m a big girl.”

“I agree,” Drew said. “And if it’s the lady’s pleasure to have me talk to her, or look at her, then it will be my pleasure as well.”

“We’ll see. Come on, girls.”

Finn grabbed you with one arm, grabbed Alexa with the other, and took you both out of the room. You turned your head, wanting to see Drew’s face once more, and you were surprised to see that he was still looking at you. You looked at him until a white wall made his disappear and you felt Finn letting go of your arm.

“Why the hell did you that?” you asked. “That was uncalled for!”

“Are you kiddin’ me, y/n? Have you seen the way he looked at ya?” 

“He’s right, y/n.” Alexa nodded. “He clearly was interested.” 

Finn gave her a cold look and Alexa mumbled a quick “sorry” but didn’t sound sorry at all.

“y/n,” Finn spoke to you before grabbing both of your shoulders, “Promise me you’ll stay away from him, Lashley and Corbin. I don’t want ya near them.”

“Come on, Finn, I’m a big girl! You can’t-”

“Promise me, y/n!”

“Fine, fine, I promise!” you sighed. “But you’re annoying.”

“Thank you. Alexa, are Roman and Seth here?” Finn asked.

“Yep. I saw them earlier.”

“We’ll go see them, then.”

“You want to come?” you asked Alexa.

“Sure.”

She put her arm under yours and you three went to see two of the three members of the faction known as the Shield. You tried to listen to what Alexa was telling you, but your thoughts were directed to a Scotsman with long hair...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading it all. I'm so sorry if it's repetitive and/or boring. Take care xxx


	2. Winter Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew's proposal (FIRST PART OF THE MAIN SERIES)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Hope you are all good. I've decided to separate this story in three series : the "Before" Series, the main Series, and let's say the "requests". This is the first chapter of the Main Series.  
> \-----------------------  
> So sorry it’s short. Longer chapters are hopefully coming. Also, this is my first time writing a proposal so please be nice. It was a bit inspired by something we do at my house :) Sorry for my english. Enjoy!

It has been a little bit more than two years since you and Drew started dating. And the only word to describe those two years with him was...wonderful. You haven't always been lucky in love, and you thought “perfect” relationships didn’t exist, but he proved you wrong. Your relationship with Drew ere perfect, not because you didn’t fight sometimes, but you two loved each truly. He was so caring, so loving. He was always here for you when you needed him - just like you were here for him every time he needed it - and you guys always listened to each other. The perpetual conflict between Drew and Finn greatly upset you but you still hoped the two men would eventually get along. Being on the road for most of the year with your fellow WWE superstars and friends was not always easy but it was much easier than you thought it would be. Waking up every morning next to him or in his loving arms was a blessing, and you didn’t know what you would do if all of that were to be taken from you. You loved your boyfriend unconditionally, and you knew he felt the same way. 

Christmas was coming, and you and Drew enjoyed a few years at your house before getting back to work and being to the road with your friends and your brother. You two planned to go visit your parents for Christmas, which made your parents very happy. Drew and them had a great relationship, thanks the Lord, and he was always happy to go see them. However, Finn would also be at your parents’ house for Christmas, and Drew wasn’t honestly a very big fan of the whole idea. Finn wasn’t either, as expected, but they both promised you they would behave, for you. You, in all of this, were excited to see your parents and have the family reunited for a few hours. You bought very nice presents for everyone and you couldn’t wait for them to have it. It was snowing outside, which you loved, and you were watching the TV in the living room while Drew was taking a shower. After a moment, he came back and sat next to you on the sofa, putting his muscular arm around your waist. You lovingly smiled at him, grabbed his hand and you both focused to the TV screen for a while until Drew broke the silence.

“Love?”

“Yes?” you said, turning you head towards him.

“I know we will be at your parents’ for Christmas, but the Christmas tree would look better if we put the presents we bought for your family under it, don’t ya think?”

You looked at the Christmas Tree in the corner of the room, which you two decorated two days before, and nodded.

“You’re right, love. We should do that.”

“Let’s do it then.”

You both got up and went to your bedroom where you put the presents for Drew’s and your presents for your parents and your own presents for Finn. You picked some from the desk, and turning around, you saw Drew staring at the white wall in front of the bed you both shared, thinking.

“Love? Are you okay?”

It took a few seconds for him to turn his head towards you and nod.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Just...Go ahead, I’ll be right back behind you.”

“Alright.”

You smiled and went back to the living room. You put the presents under the Christmas tree, wondering what was Drew thinking about in your bedroom. He was probably thinking about his next match, you thought. _I will still ask him later, though. Maybe he is upset about our visit to my parents for Christmas. I will also ask him if he still doesn’t mind this visit. I don’t want him to be upset about my family when his own family is nothing but adorable._ You suddenly heard his familiar footsteps behind you, and his voice calling you.

“y/n?”

“Yes?”

You turned around, expecting to see him caring few presents. But instead, he was on one knee, and instead of big presents in his hand, he had one little black box. You forgot to breathe, in shock, and you weren’t sure if him too stopped breathing or not.

“y/n, you are the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. Your heart of gold, you compassion, your humor, your kindness, your beauty...everything about you makes me fall in love in you every single day. I wish I could put into words my feelings for you, but the truth is, I can’t. No damn words can’t describe what you mean to me. There is nobody in the world for me but you. I can’t imagine my life without you. The two years we spent together has been the happiest of my life. You make the happiest man on Earth and I love you more than life itself.”

He then opened the box, revealing the most stunning diamond ring you ever saw.

“So, y/n Devitt, will you marry me?”

You slowly nodded after a few seconds, trying to understand what was happening. 

“Yes! A thousand times yes!”

He rose up and you jumped into his arms. You embraced each other for a few seconds and after letting you go, he put the ring on your finger. The two of you shared a sweet, loving kiss. You couldn’t help but smile at the thought of marrying the love of your life. The man of your dreams. You let out a little shocked laugh and he pulled you into a hug.

“I love you,” you said. “More than anything in the world. I’m so happy.”

“I love you too.” he whispered.

You were the happiest you ever been, but in his arms, you all of a sudden had a thought. You knew your parents would be delighted about your engagement, but the question was: how would Finn react?


End file.
